Planet Hulk 2
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: After the events of "Planet Hulk" Bruce Banner is still adjusting to his new role as king. But he must soon put his powers to the test in order to save his people from powerful dark forces.


Flashback:

 **Billions of years ago, a maniacal man known as The Grandmaster became ruler of the most technologically advanced planet in the universe, Sakaar. He ruled over his people with cruelty and had them compete in gruesome games. Whenever someone would crash land on Sakaar, he would imprison them and force them to fight in his Contest of Champions, a gladiator match where prisoners would fight to the death for The Grandmaster's entertainment. The citizens of Sakaar had lost all hope of ever living in peace. Until one day, Bruce Banner crash landed there and was too imprisoned and forced to compete. But thanks to Bruce's alter ego, The Hulk, he became the new champion. Eventually, Bruce grown tired of The Grandmaster's savage ways and led a rebellion. He and The Grandmaster were pitied against each other in a deadly conflict. After a epic battle Bruce defeated The Grandmaster and freed the citizens of their suffering. The citizens were so grateful that they elected Bruce to be their new king, which he reluctantly accepted. Bruce Banner became the prophesied rightful King of Sakaar. Sakaar became a safe haven for all of it's citizens. But because of it's advanced technology, Sakaar had to be protected from any threat. Bruce's love, Brunhilde, Leader of the Valkyries, rebuilt the elite female warriors, who became the King's royal guard. Years passed and Bruce and his people thrived without conflict. But trouble always comes around.**

Present Day:Bruce Banner/The Hulk, King of Sakaar was flying in a spaceship, The Commadore, driven by one of his loyal servants, Kayla, who was a member of The Valkyries.

Kayla:

(Imagine her in a Valkyrie uniform.)

"My king," Kayla addressed, saluting her king.

"Yes?" Bruce responded.

"We are at our destination," Kayla told him.

"Good," Bruce told her.

"Would you like me to land?" Kayla asked.

"No, keep us high," Bruce told her. "The adrenaline will probably trigger the transformation if not the impact definitely will. Open the doors."

The spaceship's doors opened and Bruce stepped forward, preparing to jump.

"Be careful, my king," Kayla told him.

"I'm always careful," Bruce told her.

Bruce jumped out the ship, soaring down to the ground, landing on a unfamiliar planet with a hard thud that caused a small quake.

A vehicle immediately stopped in the middle of nowhere, and suddenly a group of red aliens carrying large blasters got of their large vehicle, looking around.

"Alright one of stay here with the Sakaarsons," the leader told them. "While the rest will check out what caused that quake. And then we will force those Sakaarsons to reveal how to get access to their technology. Move out."

The aliens separated, heading into the woods, holding their blasters, ready to fire.

One of them heard a rustle, moving closer to it, until he heard growling. The alien looked up to see The Hulk growling at him. Moments later, the alien was sent flying into a large boulder, causing it to shatter like glass.

The others came running, seeing The Hulk, shooting at him. Like every single time before, The Hulk was immune to guns. One by one, The Hulk bashed and smashed them. One continued to shoot at him, The Hulk kicked him, causing him to be based into a tree, breaking it, killing him. Another tried to shoot, but The Hulk pounded him with his giant fists, causing him to fall to the ground, killing him. The Hulk roared in victory, eventually calming down, reverting back to Bruce Banner.

Bruce walked to the large vehicle, unlocking the back doors, opening them. The Sakaarsons screamed in terror, thinking the aliens were back. "No, please. Let us go!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Bruce addressed them. "It's okay. Those alien thugs have been dealt with. I've come to bring you home."

The Sakaarsons cheered. "Thank you, my king."

Bruce activated his new updated holographic watch. "Kayla. I've successfully rescued the Sakaarsons hostages without any casualties or injuries. Bring the ship around."

Kayla landed the ship, getting out, helping the few Sakaarsons onto the ship.

Suddenly one of the alien thugs stood, aiming his gun at Bruce. Before he could fire, Kayla pulled out her sword, knocking the gun of his hands. Kayla punched him in the face, causing him to fall unconscious. Kayla looked at Bruce, smiling, shaking her head. "I told you to be careful."

Bruce smiled back. "Thanks. Let's go."

They all boared the ship and flew away at hyper speed, leaving.

Bruce, Kayla, and the rescued Sakaarsons were still flying in their ship.

"We're home," Kayla told them.

They continued to fly, entering the atmosphere of the most technologically advanced planet in the universe, Sakaar.

"Finally," Bruce told them. "Home at last."

The ship landed and one by one everyone exited.

Kayla exited addressing the Sakaarsons watching curiously. "Attention all of Sakaar. Your king has returned!"

All the Sakaarsons cheered and bowed in the presence of their ruler.

Bruce stepped out and addressed them. "At ease. There's no need. Please return to regular lives."

The Sakaarsons saluted before continuing to what they're doing.

Bruce walked into palace, followed by Kayla, stopping inside the throne room. He was addressed by the rest of the Valkyries, who all saluted him. Bruce smiled at their leader, who smiled right back at him. Brunnhilde, Leader of The Valkyries and Queen of Sakaar stepped closer to Bruce.

"My king," Brunnhilde told him playfully.

"Stop it, my queen," Bruce told her playfully.

"Was the mission successful?" Brunnhilde asked.

"Of course," Bruce answered.

"Were you careful?" Brunnhilde asked.

"Of course, my queen," Bruce asked.

Brunnhilde turned to Kayla. "Was he careful?"

"He nearly got his head blasted off," Kayla told her.

Brunnhilde and Kayla laughed.

"Are you two finished?" Bruce asked trying to hide a chuckle himself.

"You should get some rest," Brunnhilde told him. "Tomorrow's Challenge Day."

"I am aware, my queen," Bruce told her. "I will be well rested."

Bruce and Brunnhilde shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
